Glee's Hercules and Meg
by depressedwithanimagination
Summary: hihi so ill be making kyder fanfiction because thats basically all im good for. my heart is broken, but my imagination isnt :) :)
1. Chapter 1

Hihi so i just got my heart broken and instead of spending all my time lying in bed not eating like I've been doing for 2 weeks, I decided to spend my time writing fanfiction of my favorite couple on tv. I personally think ryder and kitty are like hercules and meg. meg may or may not be controlled by a certain hades. who knows :)

Ryder hadn't talked to Kitty in a month. After he discovered his mistake in picking Katie (Unique), over her, he quit Glee Club and avoided the whole group all together. He stayed with the jocks at lunch, and was content with their juvenile banter while eating his tater tots. That was until a new guy showed up. Thad was hot, but he knew it and it ruined his personality. He had a certain cocky manner that made Ryder uneasy. He managed to ignore his rude and misogynistic comments. Until one day, Kitty came up on Monday. "I totally hooked up with Kitty Wilde at Stevenson's party on Saturday. I'm gonna nail her no matter what." A fire rose in his chest and he spat out, "Kitty doesn't DO that. I mean-she's a Christian and wants to do it with someone she loves." "Does that matter to me? I'll woo her with my charms and huge pecs till she begs for it like a slave. And if that doesn't work I always can fix her a special drink" he said winking. He gripped the table with brute force to keep himself from taking Thad next day, not surprisingly, Kitty and Thad walked hand in hand down McKinley's hallways. He went up to her at her locker that day to warn her. "Thad's not a nice guy and you should stay away from him." "Woah, it's really none of your business because not only has this ship sailed, we aren't even friends. And even though Thad's not the most gentlemanly, he's sweet in his own way." "I'm only looking out for you Kitty. I care about you." "Well don't. I don't need anymore people falling in love with me" she winked. "Wasn't it YOU last time" he smirked. She growled and wouldn't speak to him for 2 weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month of Thad and Kitty dating. Ryder didn't exactly like her but still had feelings for her. He cared about her, and knew of her past. She could get really hurt. He had scared her off with his hate and suggestions about Thad. When they got paired up for a history project, there wasn't much she could do. "Let's get this over Frankenwad." He smiled. She was back in his life. This time he would make sure for good.

"Let's meet at the library to study more on Caesar." she decided. "After glee." and with that she flounced out of the room. At glee she wouldn't look at him. When he got to the library, she was there waiting for him. "I HATE Julius Caesar." she complained after an hour of information proofing. "We should totally just stab him" he said with a smile. She laughed and said in her best Gretchen Weiners voice, "Brutus is just as pretty as Caesar, Brutus is just as popular as Caesar. Everybody likes Brutus just as much as Caesar." and in unison they screamed "We should totally just STAB CAESAR!" The librarian shushed them, but they couldn't hear over their laughing. It was quickly interrupted by a text from Thad. "Ugh he's mad I'm spending time with you. He doesn't understand that this is just for class. I'm ignoring him." Within 10 minutes, an angry footballer came in with his veins pulsing. You were supposed to drive me home! You know my car was fucking towed from the handicapped spot a week ago!" "Calm down baby, I was working on a project for school. I can't exactly get a B on this stupid pap-" He reached down and yanked her arm as she shrieked for a second. He scowled at Ryder. "Let's go babe." She rubbed her arm and Ryder got up mad. "You don't touch her!" "Oh i do touch her. Places you can only imagine." She gave a weak smile as he walked away. "God he's such a dick. He didn't mean it. I'll talk to you tomorrow at Glee." And with that, she was gone


	3. Chapter 3

Ryder sat down at his desk, waiting for Kitty to enter the classroom so they could present their project. Soon she came in with her Cheerios uniform and an odd white scarf wrapped around her neck.

"What's that?", he asked.

"None of your fucking business that's what that is," she snapped.

"Calm down ice queen. I'm just wondering why you've got a noose around your neck," he said with a smirk. Her sassiness was rubbing off on her.

"Well for your information, I have some hickeys that I would like to cover up."

"Let me see!"

"It's extremely embarrassing and there's no way in hell."

With one swift move, he tugged on the scarf, undoing the tie. She gasped and shrunk into herself.

"What's the ma-" He stopped. At first he was going to comment on the huge one right below her jaw, when he realized, they were bruises. Her shoulder was a bit scratched up and he could see something was being hidden on her cheek with concealer.

"Did Thad do this to you?"

"What can I say, he likes it rough," she said with a weak smile.

"I know hickeys and THAT is not one. Kitty,"

"Just drop it," she snarled. She didn't speak to him the rest of the class. When he ran out to get her after she dashed out of the classroom when 4th period was over, she was gone.

At glee practice, she sat down next to him, as if nothing had happened.

"Hey son of Frankenstein, what's cookin'? I was thinking you should give me a ride home after school. It's starting to rain out there and I wouldn't want to mess up my hair!" she she smiled.

"Uhh Kitty we should-"  
"So can you?"

"Sure."

She rolled down the windows and let out a big "WHOOO!" Her hair was down now, in all of it's golden wonder. She blasted the radio and laughed as he showed off his tacky robot. He looked over again, to see her staring at him. He stared back and smiled. She winked at him and shifted her legs, showing off the little bit of leg left to imagine from the ever so tempting Cheerios uniform. When they got to the house, she said,  
"Hey loser, are you coming in?"

"Uhh. I can't. I have homework and chores...and yeah."

"It's fine you don't have to make up some story. I'm not a charity case" she spat.

"It's not like that." But she was already gone. He wanted to spend time with her so badly, he just didn't want Thad to get on his back again, and Thad always comes over randomly to her house for some "ass", as he says. He sighed heavily as she slammed her door shut, slowly driving away. He spent the whole night awake in his room extremely conflicted


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty awoke to the sound of a pebble being thrown at her window.

"It's Ryder." Her heart fluttered and she opened her window to let him crawl in.

"What is it, loser?"

"You didn't understand me before. I didn't want to come in because I didn't want to overstep boundaries, and I don't want _him_ hating me anymore than I already do."

"It's ok you don't have treat me like some charity case."

"I wasn't finished. I care about you and I want you to be treated like a lady. I wanna take care of you."

"I DON'T need to be taken care of."

"You know what I mean. Most of all, I want those scratches to go away."

She looked up at him and batted her eyes. "Kiss it and make it better?" pouting her lips. He bent down and start lightly kissing her neck, starting at her jaw and trailing down to her collarbone. Kitty had never felt so vulnerable to a guy, his kisses feeling like butterfly wings against her skin.

"Now I have to do the same to you," she said with a smile. She got on her tippy toes and more forcefully started to kiss his neck, slightly sucking. He groaned slightly and grabbed her into a passionate kiss. They soon fell onto the bed, heavily making out. His hands started drifting down her sheer nightgown, and he started to cup her breast, using his thumbs to get to the nipples. She sighed and thrusted upwards against his body. She had never not been the domineering one in a hook up, and she was starting to like it. She broke the kiss to look at him, a dazed look on his eyes.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he replied. They continued to kiss, becoming more passionate by the second. She started to sigh as his hand trailed down her thigh. His fingers rested above her panties, slightly hovering over them. He started to reach his fingers down, when she woke up.

"FUCK!" she cried. She got out of bed and made herself a bowl of frosted flakes. It was 4am and the only thing up was her cat, who had arose to the sound of someone coming. She pulled up her tank top, revealing a fresh bruise on her side."I really need a hero right now." This one would be hard to get out of herself.

ONE COULD SAY SHES HOLDING OUT FOR ONE

sorry i made it all a dream i just really wanted to write some smuttiness but not ruin the plot.


	5. Chapter 5

_hi so sorry this isnt a new chapter...but its been a hard week or so. and i promise by friday you will have 2 new chapters. MWAH_


End file.
